Mistakes Were Made
by TheExiledReaper
Summary: Killing nearly all of Hiccup Haddock's strike squad is the biggest mistake he has ever made, one that will come back to cost him. Modern AU Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Well third story that I'm writing at the same time as two others so getting some nice problems with story management but what the heck it's fun.**

 **(Berk Military front line command post)**

"Get Commander Haddock." Ordered General Alvin to Sergeant Savage as he looked over the latest intelligence reports seeing the obvious weak points that was now apparent in Viggo's Militia force base of operations as he had to deal with their sneak attack on the opposite front.

Looking up to the sound of the tent flap opening to admit Savage and Commander Haddock, both of them standing to attention. "Alright Commander, we have identified what appear to be weak points in Viggo's base. I want you to take your strike squad in and get into the communications building and bug it." He ordered "You got that Commander."

"Yes sir, I'll prepare my squad and move out in one hour sir." Hiccup said still standing to attention.

"Good, make sure they don't know what we have done... Kill anyone who sees you."

"Sir yes sir." Hiccup turned and left to prepare his team for infiltrating the enemy base.

"Do you think he can do it Sir?" Savage asked after he had left.

"They have yet to fail a mission." General Alvin said looking at the reports again he knew something was missing but couldn't for the life of him tell what it was it all seemed to easy.

-o0o-

"Alright everyone get ready we are infiltrating Viggo's base and planting a bug in his communications systems." Hiccup told them all "You think that the Furies squad can do it?"

"Yesss Hiccup could you stop acting like a general and just get ready alright." Zoey sighed at him standing up.

"Fine-fine alright meet back here in half an hour." Hiccup deflated as he started to gather his gear and grabbing his backpack as everyone else went to get their gear.

-o0o-

"Alright everyone ready to move out?" Hiccup asked looking around at his squad, his friends and his brothers (and sisters) "Ready." Zoey confirms "Ready." Tom confirms "Ready." Will confirms "Ready." Dagur confirms.

"Alright let's go." Hiccup ordered as they broke from there cover and making a B-line for the undefended point in Viggo's base, choosing to go out at night was a good idea as they soon spotted enemy troops running around the base with spotlights sweeping the ground. Waiting for them to pass them they continued on their way readying their weapons up in case they are needed.

After dodging spotlights and anti-personal mines obviously in case anyone actually got this far to give them an nice explosive prize, they finally got in place to breach the wall surrounding the base, they start making their way towards the target.

"This is strange there isn't any guards here." Zoey said quietly as they noticed how easy it was so far. "I know we should abort something isn't right about this." Hisses Tom getting nervous. "But then we might not get another chance like this." Dagur points out "They could be having more trouble than we anticipated with the flanking attack." "I agree with Dagur we might not get another chance like this, come on." Hiccup

Carefully making their way through the rest of the base towards the target when they hear a siren and a voice cut through the air.

"Well hello, at last we meet." Viggo Grimborn voice cuts through the air as his troops quickly surround their little squad.

"It was a trap, I told you we should've gotten out." Will hisses in frustration raising his rifle as do his fellow team mates.

"Yes it was a trap, but oh don't feel to bad after all those closest to us are the ones who should be watched the most don't you think Hiccup."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup growled at Viggo raising his weapon as well.

"Hahaha Hiccup Hiccup don't you see you've been betrayed by one you trust and thanks to them we now know nearly all about Berk's military deployment and strategies against us here." Viggo says smugly looking at them with a seething Hiccup in front.

"Come now Dagur you ready to join the winning side." Viggo ask smugly looking at the looks of shock on everyone else in team as they hear him.

"Yes Viggo." He smirks moving over to stand with Viggo.

"Dagur, why?" Will asks "Why would you betray your brothers(not explaining this again)."

Laughter flows over everyone "Because you never cared for me I was just another expendable soldier in a army." He sneers at them "And you Hiccup are just as bad as your father, you can barely lead anything let alone a military strike squad."

"So you betrayed your brothers for... Him." Hiccup yelled at him pointing to Viggo

"Pretty much not that you were my brothers, but anyway its now time to say bye-bye to the world Hiccup." He smiles at them as they get dragged away to face the horrors that awaited them from Viggo

A few hours later the only sound that could be heard emanating from Viggo's base was the sound of screaming and laughter, Viggo even sent a message thanking them for sending them some morale boosters. This sent Stoick into a fury as he could only imagine what was happening to his only son and the rest of his squad.

-o0o-

A few days later there still wasn't any word for Stoick about Hiccup or the rest of the Furies team. The distraught father was still gutted that his only son was essentially killed by one of there own, he was also getting quite angry at his military generals and their screening processes for troops.

Finally five days after the Furies squad was declared KIA Stoick finally ordered the bases destruction with the words. "I want that blasted base destroyed so much that every one in there can go to hel." He shouted at the phone to admiral Spitelout on their aircraft carriers

"Are you sure that you want to do this Hiccup may still be alive in there." He said trying to reason with him, but it probably wasn't the best idea as more shouting and profanity came back at him.

"I'm launching the bombers alright." He shouted back hanging up and ordering the bombers to leave with haste.

One hour later the bombers were finally ready to leave, taking off in the dead of night they roared towards the enemy base loaded up with enough bombs to flatten a decent sized city they definitely weren't going to leave anything of this base standing.

-o0o-

 **( _three hours earlier_ Berk Military front line command post)**

"Viggo they are sending bombers to level your complex you need to get out of there." A voice told him urgently.

"Very well this gives me a much better idea anyway, I'm going to send a message to Stoick I want you to get it through any usual screening methods so the bug inside it is free to roam, you got that." Viggo said smirking as he thought of a way to break berk and their leader.

"Very well I'll get it past usual screening methods." The voice said again hanging up.

-o0o-

 **( _two hours earlier_ In a underground bunker in Viggo's base)**

"Well Hiccup it looks like our time with each other is coming to an end." Viggo smiles at the hunched over form hanging in chains "But I suppose some guards could come by later and have a little fun with you first."

"Go to hel." The figure choked out in anger.

"Oh don't worry it's not me who will go there when Berk's bombers bomb this place to the stone age." He smirked again leaving.

"Goodbye Hiccup... forever." closing the door and making preparations to leave the base.

Five minutes later a guard decided to take up Viggo's offer to have some fun with Hiccup but before he could he would have to take him out of his cell and to the interrogation room, seeing the slumped figure on the ground he groaned as he realised that he would have to drag him there.

Grabbing the keys and unlocking the door he then noticed something, there was nobody in there except him looking around he then saw a shape at the door with the keys.

"Enjoy your stay." The figure said pulling out the gun he stole from the guard and shooting him, quickly he changed into the guards clothes before locking the door.

Finding a mask along the way he makes his way towards the exit of the bunker, only getting stopped once for a question about his mask.

"What's with the mask?" Another guard asked him as he walked by him.

"Well I was cold and this was the only thing I could find." Hiccup said lowering the tone his voice as to not sound familiar.

"Yeah barely have enough for a war but orders are orders." The guard laughed and went on his way.

Hiccup having avoided one potential problem continued his way through the base towards the vehicle bay, whistling as he found some nice looking bikes with some rocket launcher modifications and since when does anyone not like rocket launcher, starting it up then noticed all these pristine and good condition vehicles

"Why leave them all these vehicles to chase and escape from the bombings." He thought opening fire before roaring out into the night.

"I'll return Viggo this time you won't get away for good." Hiccup vowed coldly.

-o0o-

 **(Two hours later)**

"Prepare to drop first wave of bombs!" The lead bomber called over the radio as they came up on the target. After three more waves the only thing left of Viggo's base was a smouldering piles of rubble.

"Send a message ahead of us, tell them the target went to hel."

"Stoick we have just received a message from the bombers, the target has gone to hel." Gobber said walking into the room. "Good good." Stoick spoke looking at the parcel in his hands, "what do you think Viggo sent me?" He asked Gobber standing at the door.

"Well you could open it,it went through the scanning room so nothing should be in there that shouldn't?" He said leaving to go to the mountain of paperwork the airstrike made.

"I guess." He thought finally opening it when he saw a note.

 _Hello Stoick_

 _First things first as much as you would want to avenge the death of your son,_

 _you didn't , the only thing you achieved is killing your son, you see he wasn't dead when you decided to bomb my base he was currently locked in a cell but well I guess he's gone for good, oh well not my loss._

 _Enjoy the conscience Stoick_

 _Sincerely Viggo_

The feeling emanating from the office could be felt all the way outside the building Viggo's message had just the effect he had wanted. The news that they had killed Stoick's son had made the whole country upset as he was popular and fun going.

 **(Unknown location)**

In a building a figure was hunched over a computer screen looking over some text.

"I will beat you Viggo, just you wait." A figure whispered coldly looking up, throwing a knife into a picture on the wall

 **So third story hope you enjoy it as it will be fun to see where it goes but the third chapter of the first story I have written should be out in a few days.**


	2. Ch 2 Pain

**I would like to thank everyone that has left a review, followed, favourite or even look at my other stories and really appreciate it. I still would like any ideas or suggestions for future stories or chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(6 months later)**

"Did I mention how thankful I am that he found me that day." The adopted Hiccup said to his new brother, and best friend as they were eating breakfast.

"And how many times have I told you that I am too and I'm glad your moving on." Tom Fury said rolling his eyes' again at the now quite familiar phrase on his friends lips.

"Alight alright." Hiccup said eating his cereal. "So this is going to be our first day hmm?"

Hiccup and Tom both starting at the new school, Hiccup as a student and Tom as a teacher.

"Don't tell me your having second thoughts about this, we decided this two months ago." Tom said exasperated.

"No, no guess I'm just nervous." Hiccup put his spoon down.

"Look Hiccup it's a new school and you have a new name, no one is going to recognise you." Tom said getting up and over to him. "You'll have your mask as well to hide your scars."

"Alright, well let's get going then we wouldn't want to be late on our first day now would we." Hiccup says with his signature sarcasm dose, getting up heading to the door.

"No we wouldn't." Tom said grabbing their keys on the way.

Both of them getting on their bikes Tom said "And don't cut class unless you have a good reason afterwards." before roaring off with a not so happy Hiccup in pursuit.

-o0o-

 **(Archipelago Academy)**

"Looking forward to the rest of the year gang?" Astrid asked to her group of friends.

"Could be worse I spose." Thuggory said looking at his phone.

"I heard we are getting a new teacher to replace Mr Johann." Atali said looking around the parking lot at the new arrivals.

They continued talking about what they did in the break, when they heard the roar of a motorbike as they went into the building, this was confusing as no one in the academy had ever driven a motorbike here at least none that they knew.

Pondering this thought they went silent as two black and purple bikes pulled into it.

The riders of the bikes got off and headed to the administration building leaving a very questioning group of friends as they observed the new arrivals as they headed to their first class.

-o0o-

Bio robotics was one of the best classes she could have ever taken. sighing thinking about all her other classes she had as she opened her laptop ready for today's class zoning out she thought about what she would do for the rest of the day when a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Ah you must be the new student I was told about, Mr Fury." Ms Gron addressing the person stepping through the door.

This aroused her curiosity as she wondered who it could be.

The figure walked in slouching into an empty desk, they was dressed in all black with a mask on that covered his face.

Then she recognised him, he was one of the motorbike riders this morning.

Now she really couldn't concentrate as the whole class was spent thinking about the new kid in the class, and why he had a mask on.

He had just gotten out his laptop, which looked fairly nice as well and started taking notes. He didn't say a word even when directly asked if he was had taken acknowledgement of some important notes and just nodded his head.

-o0o-

"Have you seen the new kid that arrived today?" Astrid asked her group.

"You mean the one that had that weird mask on, and barely ever talked." Mala said going over some papers she had written for her law class who had also seen him there.

"Yeah, there he is over there." She said nodding in the direction of the masked figure sitting on his own in a corner.

Staring at him a little before her attention changed to Thuggory.

"Have you seen the new engineering teacher we got today?" He said now having everyone at the table looking at him.

"What's their name Thug?" Atali asked him now.

"What did he look like?" Mala asked her attention now heightened

"Umm?" He said "Oh there he is over there." They looked to where he was pointing.

Standing there in all black was Tom surveying the hall before him before spotting what he was looking for.

"What was his name again Thug." Astrid asked again.

"Mr Rage... No that's not right Mr Fury that's it." He said looking pleased with himself having finally remembered his name.

"Huh Fury is the last name of the new kid as well, weird coincidence right." she murmured more to herself than the others looking back towards the new teacher as he wound his way through the mass of students.

"Hey, cool new teacher!" A shout came from across the room, immediately everyone looked towards the direction of the shout to see a boy waving and gesturing towards his table.

"Come sit with us." The now identified waving lunatic as Snotlout Jorgenson sitting with his crew of sport jocks and academics who wanted to suck up to him for good marks.

"Sorry but I'm going to sit with someone else Snotlout." Mr Fury says walking past him towards the new kid sitting across the room, to the chagrin of him of not only being refused but being replaced with just some new guy that doesn't even show his face.

"Why that's just some loser with an ugly face." He yelled, now getting angry. "What does he have that might interest you?" He yelled again now easily starting a scene with all the yelling and gesturing, everyone failing to notice the reaction his last shout had on the two sitting at their table.

"Come on, he's just an ugly wimp who's **useless** and won't show his face because of it." He shouted the last word echoing through the hall as silence falls throughout.

"You said what?" Mr Fury asked in a dangerous whisper, though this wasn't the thing that crept most of the students out. It was the fact that at the same time both of them stood up and stared him down.

"Are you deaf? I said he is **useless**." He said again louder now drawing other teachers to the scene.

"You better watch what you call him Snotlout." Mr Fury said before leaving, while Hayden just stood there looking at him silently.

"What you mute as well useless?" Snotlout laughed along with his mates.

Hayden just stared for a few more seconds before turning towards the door Mr Fury left when he saw our group and stared at us for a few seconds before leaving as well.

To say this was our weirdest first day would be a overstatement, for not only the the new student getting yelled at by the son of the headmaster and the new teacher all in one altercation.

(end of the day 'parking lot')

"Want to head to our meeting place?" Atali asked.

"After the day we have had." Mala exclaimed "I think we better."

"What do you..." Fishlegs started but was cut off by a firm hand across his mouth by an irritated Astrid.

"Let's just wait until we get there alright and hope we don't run into Snotlout and his idiots."

She sighed removing her hand heading to her car.

They all turn as they hear the sound of a motorbikes revving up, as two figures on them approached roaring past them out of the lot.

"I see you all later." Astrid sighed climbing into her car and heading home.

(The Mead Hall)

"So what do you think?" Mala asked as she returned with everyone's drinks.

"About the rest of the year or today's altercation?" Thug asked grabbing his drink for a sip.

"The rest of the year is the same boring rubbish, let's talk about what happened today." Fishlegs exclaimed sipping his drink.

"Astrid your staying very quiet about all of this, why's that?" Atali asked drawing everyone's attention to her.

"It's just..." She started but stopped.

"It's just what exactly?" Fishlegs asked

"It's just the new guy." She said finally .

"What do you mean?" Mala asked now confused about what she was getting at.

"Fury is the new guys last name, it means that the new teacher and new guy are related somehow." She revealed being the only one that figured it out apparently.

"You mean that the new teacher went over to the new guys table because they were family? And was probably asking how his day went when Snotlout made his scene?"

"So your saying that Snotlout ruined a new guys first day?" Dagur said after the previous remark had sunk in.

"Pretty much, and almost certainly made him a target for him." Atali said "Should we do anything about it?"

"You mean warn him or something?" Thug asked

"Put it to a vote I'm heading home." Astrid said dejectedly picking her bag and leaving with a confused and worried group of friends behind her.

(Hofferson Residence)

The way to her home basically went by with a blur her mind was racing at the events at the school.

The fact that not once during the whole altercation did the new guy speak once, not even to his relative at least not while anyone else could hear.

That and the fact that on his way out he looked at her and them as if he was staring at there soul.

Kicking back on her bed she reached for her laptop to wind down.

(Meanwhile Fury Residence)

"Well that could have been better, don't you think Hayden?" Toothless asked with a concerned expression.

Hayden just stared at his laptop not responding.

"Come on that idiot of a kid wasn't that bad?" "Wasn't he?" Tom spoke out again trying to get even a motion of the head.

"He was right about some things though." He said quietly "And they were there."

"Ok first he wasn't and who was there?" Tom said finally.

"He was and they were there." He said with a note finality with it.

"No he wasn't, your not useless and least of all to me." Tom said leaving Hayden to himself in his room.

(Jorgenson Residence)

To say Snotlout was furious was an understatement, he was shown up and had even gotten in trouble for causing a disturbance.

"Ruff, Tuff." Snotlout shouted across his mans... humble abode waiting for the pranksters to show their faces.

"Yeah?" Two voices answered stepping through the door to face the angry bull.

"I want you to make that new kids hel before you make it jam." Snotlout sneered not at them but at the memory of the incident.

"I've got to make a call." He said dialling a number on his phone.

"Hey, I want to call in a favour." Snotlout said "I want you to torch a punk's home." getting a reply

"Good if it doesn't appear in the news there is going to be trouble." Snotlout said hanging up cracking his knuckles.

"He's dead meat now." He said to himself.

 **Well another chapter done hope as always that you enjoy it, now some things about this story first Hiccup now will be referred to as Hayden one main reason for this is because I like the name. Second I have been getting messages about shortness and backstory, this will all come later in the story when I think it will be appropriate.**


	3. Ch 3 Fire Fight

**Ok everyone here is another chapter on Mistake Were Made, Hope you enjoy please review and PM me for ideas on characters or plot later in the story.**

 **Depending on how I feel after I upload this I may or may not take a little break from writing to focus on other things.**

 **I'm writing another HTTYD fanfic along with a Highschool DXD fanfic, as it is starting to get a little hard juggling them.**

 **Hopefully I will be writing again in a couple of days and uploading in maybe another week.**

 **One more thing how many people would like to see lemons and more mature-ish sort of stuff in this story, please review or PM me to tell me your answer if yes then I will change it to M, if no then I will keep the T rating.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

 **Ch 3**

"So Hayden are you ready for another day at school?" Tom asked as he laid breakfast for them.

"I guess, but please stay as far as you can from that arrogant idiot yesterday." He replied lifting a fork with bacon on it into his mouth.

"Either way we created quite the stir yesterday, with our entrance and our confrontation from him." He laughed.

"Eh I just hope I don't run into any old faces, maybe we should see if we can reach the roof for the quiet." Hayden suggested putting his plate in the sink.

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do." He said putting his plate in the sink as well as the made their way to the garage and their beloved bikes waiting there.

"Let's just get there." He said starting his motorbike and roaring out of the garage to school.

"Race you." Tom called riding after him.

"Your on."

And so started their race to school, this drew a few looks at the sound of speeding bikes through a town, but most ignored it.

-o0o-

 **( Parking lot)**

"Should we ask if they want to sit with us today?" Atali asks as they stood in their usual meeting spot before classes started.

"I spose we could ask them if they want to anyway." Thug says shrugging his shoulders.

"How have you been Astrid you have been looking down lately, is something the matter?" Mala asks looking over at the tired looking Astrid.

"Whah, no just... a little tired had a nightmare last night." She says downing a cup of coffee to wake up.

"Hey just a thought, anyone heard from Hiccup lately, I mean we parted ways a few years ago but he would still remember us right?" Fishlegs said.

"He would never forget us but I do wonder what happened to him." Thug said as they soon heard the sound of roaring motorbikes approaching them.

"Looks like they're here then." They turn to see the two of them at what couldn't be legal speeds, speeding towards the gates.

Both skidding to a halt in front of a couple of free parking spots.

"Shall we ask if they want to have lunch with us?" Fishlegs asks, looking towards them.

"Might as well since they are here." As they started making their way towards the pair of riders.

Astrid a bit more awake thanks to the coffee, taps Mr Fury on the shoulder and asks. "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

At this both riders turn to her one in curiosity and the other in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm having lunch with my friend here today, maybe some other time." Tom says gently guessing this person wasn't like that other one.

"That's what I meant, you and... Fury next you there, to join us for lunch." She said making the other rider take a step back in shock.

Looking towards Hayden he saw him give a little nod before turning back to Astrid. "Very well we'll see you at lunch then." He said walking off.

"Well looks like we will have some more people at lunch then huh." Dagur stated as Astrid came back to them.

"Yeah, and so far that new kid hasn't said anything, maybe he will say something at lunch." Mala says, checking her bag to make sure she has everything she needs.

"Hopefully." She said as the bell rang for the start of classes.

-o0o-

 **(Cafeteria lunch time)**

"They said that they were going to be here right?" Atali said as they looked for a sign of the two motorbike riders.

"Yeah I'm sure, maybe one or both of them got stuck up with paperwork." Astrid suggested as a possibility.

"That's true as a new teacher he probably has to get up to speed with people grades and the tasks we will have to do." Fishlegs points out when the door swing open showing the two figures.

Once again Snotlout called out again, giving them a last chance before he torched their house, instead of even responding they simply ignored the annoying boy, moving towards the table that had Astrid and her friends at.

"Hello again, hope we didn't keep you waiting, just had to look over some forms before I left." Tom said taking a seat, his friend sitting next to him.

"Ah it's no worry." Mala said as she looked towards the boy who had yet to say something.

"That's good, by the way do you know anything about that annoying boy that keeps pestering us when we come here." Tom said he bit into a sandwich.

"Oh him, that's Snotlout Jorgenson, son of the headmaster here." Astrid said with disgust evident in her voice.

"Oh, don't seem to like him much do you." He said with a knowing look that said he knew it was true even if she denied it.

"...Yes..." She said looking down.

"Well I have to agree with you there, he was quite rude to you yesterday wasn't he." He said turning towards his friend, who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok I have to ask..." Thug started getting their attention.

"Why doesn't he talk, with no disrespect of course, just curious?" He finished, the other curious for the answer as well.

The figure just looked at the ground before looking up at them. "Ah I have to apologise, this really isn't the best thing to come up with." Tom spoke up saving Hayden from answering.

"Ok, we'd still probably like to know when your ready to tell us anyway." Mala said getting nods from everyone else.

"Yeah OK..." Tom started only to get interrupted. "HEY!" turning around they saw an angry Snotlout with his brutes behind him to help back him up.

"What?" Tom asks in a bored tone not the least bit threatened.

"Why are you sitting with these loser, when you could have sat with me." Snotlout said annoyed that he lost him to this bunch of idiots.

"Okay one, they asked me and my friend nicely, second they asked me first and finally don't use that tone on me Mr Jorgenson." Tom's voice turning dark a bit as he turned around to look at the boy.

The tone making some of the other students back away.

Snotlout being an idiot ignored it."Don't talk to me like that, don't you know who I am." He said.

"Don't talk to you like that, you are a student, I'm a teacher." Tom returned standing up fully.

"Either way you have made a great mistake." Snotlout said walking off.

"Well there goes lunch then?" Dagur said.

"You know he is going to do something to pay you back for that insult against him." Atali said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked curious.

"It isn't very often, but occasionally when one or more people stand up to him, he retaliates with force, most of the time it's just eggs and stuff, other times there have been mysterious fires that pop up in the homes."

"He destroys homes for people that won't let him do what he wants?" He confirms getting nods in return.

"Well then I'm off see you tomorrow." Tom says walking off waving.

His friend just sits there looking at them still. "So are you going to stay here or go somewhere else." Astrid asked as they all looked towards the boy.

"No, thank you." He says softly getting up and going where Tom went, leaving behind a stunned group.

"Did he just speak?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think he did." Thuggory said.

-o0o-

( **After school, Parking lot** )

"Should we follow them, I mean Snotlout made it pretty clear that they were on his list." Fishlegs says as they head to their cars.

"They should be fine I mean no one has proved that Snotlout is the reasons for all those fires." Mala said.

"They seem to be able to handle themselves if you ask me." Thug said.

"Yeah your probably right, let's just go home." Astrid said as she climbed into her car.

-o0o-

"You happy that this day is over Hayden." Tom asked taking off his helmet.

"Yeah lets just... Hey do smell something like fuel." Hayden asked looking around.

"Now that you mention it..." Tom started when the door slammed down locking them in the garage.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us alive, hmm?" Hayden said as they made their way towards the rest of the house.

"Well looks like our home defence insurance policy will help us out with this one then." Tom said as he unlocked a box revealing a few dozen fully loaded guns.

"Well take your pick." Tom said as he picked out p90.

"Ah well this AUG has served me well." Hayden said picking it up.

"Well I think going armed everywhere from now on, a safety precaution." Tom suggested.

"Very well, prepare concealed weapons and ammunition, but first let's deal with these pests outside." Hayden said preparing to head out the door.

"Well then, what are we waiting for then." Tom said charging out the door, making Hayden sigh at his gun-ho approach.

That night the air was filled with the sound of gunshots, outside their house they saw around a dozen men, flinging cans of fuel all over the house.

"Call the fire service we will need them." Tom said as he saw one of them throw a lighter towards the now fuel drenched house.

One of them landing in a pool, making a fire appear.

"Well looks like we might be moving soon huh." Hayden says as he gets the last one with a head shot.

As they looked around they saw the whole house on fire, looking to damaged to be worth saving.

"Well, should we call the cops or something?" Tom said looking at the burning house, the sound of sirens ringing through the air now obvious.

"Well someone is going to have to pay for this, won't help since the reporters have started arriving." Hayden said pointing to the news trucks arriving.

"Well then let's leave... wait did they get our bikes?" Tom asked a fearful expression on his face.

"... I think we may need to salvage them, before either getting new ones or fixing them." Hayden said quietly.

-o0o-

"Master Jorgenson the job is done, however the targets escaped and killed our men." A man said in a lavish office.

"Well you wouldn't mind getting some revenge then, how about tomorrow come to the school, hold Astrid Hofferson, Mala Queen and Atali wing hostage, saying that you will only give them back if you get the Furies in return." Snotlout thinks a weird smile appearing on his face.

"Well we would still have some losses though?" The man says taking a cup of coffee.

"What if you kept the girls instead of releasing them when you get the Furies heads." Snotlout points out making both of them smile.

"Very well, keep anyone you want to be spared from any cross fire away then." The man stood up, shaking hands with Snotlout.

-o0o-

( **The next day** )

The only thing on peoples mind was the fire of a house not too far from the school who had apparently be burned down by a gang.

"I wonder whose house was burnt down, must be horrible for them." Fishlegs says sagely looking down.

"I wonder if it was someone we knew?" Atali said making them all hope that it wasn't.

"I wonder where those guys are, we should have heard their bikes by now." Astrid said looking around, when the sound of a horn honking startled them.

Looking towards the entrance again they saw what could only be described as a demonic looking truck, painted and adorned with skulls, spikes and horns. "Who the hel is arriving in that thing." Thug asked shaking a little.

As it drew closer, reaching the parking lot, finding a parking space and parking, a lot of people had gathered wondering who was driving it.

When the engine stopped, the door opened, revealing...

"No way it's them." Atali said in amazement.

And it was Hayden and Tom, had to use their back up vehicle as they were still waiting for new bikes.

Dropping to the ground Hayden slowly stood up, though something seemed a little different, his clothes seemed a little bulkier.

"Is it me or does it look like he is wearing armour?" Mala asked eyeing the pair with curiosity.

"Sort of." Fishlegs replied.

Just as another group move to ask them questions about the truck they had arrived in, the bell rang making everyone head to their classes.

-o0o-

(Law class.)

"Now today, before we start we are going to watch the news, see what kind of stories are there, and some of the problems needed." The teacher said, Astrid, Mala and Hayden bored already.

Switching on the TV, changing it to the the archipelago news channel.

" _It has been officially confirmed... Commander Hiccup Haddock the Third... was killed in action around six months ago when him and his squad was captured while trying to infiltrate Viggo Grimborn's base near Berk."_ A news reporter said looking at a pile of papers.

At this you could hear a pin drop the room went so quiet, before anyone could say anything it continued.

" _It is a sad day for the archipelago, Hiccup Haddock was a well respected and loved person by everyone. A boy of only seventeen, his home town Berk has been severely affected by this and has given a day of silence to pay their respects to him."_ The news reporter continued.

It was too much for Astrid, the boy she had grown up with was dead, probably tortured if he was captured.

Running out of the room, she just ran, trying to escape the reality that had been brought to her.

No one saw her again until lunch that day.

-o0o-

 **(Cafeteria)**

"Are you alright Astrid you don't look so good." Fishlegs asked noticing that Mala and Astrid seemed to be quite white.

"No..." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Why, what's happened?" Thug now asked.

"We know why we haven't heard from Hiccup for awhile now." Mala said making all of them except Astrid look at her in shock.

"Why?" Atali asked.

"He has been dead for nearly seven months." Astrid said quietly, making the others at the table gasp.

"You mean he's dead." Thug said.

"Yeah." Mala said sadly looking at her lunch.

"So what happ..." Atali asked, but was interrupted by the doors slamming open, with a few gunshots ringing out.

"No one will get hurt, if Atali Wing, Astrid Hofferson and Mala Queen." A man said rising his rifle to fire.

"Don't believe me." The man said, another one firing into a group of six students, making them fall, bleeding out.

"No one else will get hurt if we get those three girls." the man said as he saw some students point them out, sending some men there.

"Get them and bring them outside." He ordered walking out the door as they hauled them to their feet.

"Hey get off me." Mala said punching on before getting held down.

"Let us go." Atali yelled, trying to kick them off.

Astrid on the other hand just let them take her, still too sad about hearing about Hiccup's death.

"Go to the administration building call for the Furies, other wise these girls die." The man said walking off with the rest of his men.

-o0o-

(Hayden and Tom)

"Hey have you heard anyone, it seems a little too quiet." Tom asked as they made their way to the caf.

"Well..." Hayden started when they hear screams, and gunfire.

"So not only at our house but now they're here, I wonder if this is a coincidence." Hayden said as he opened his jacket revealing two fully loaded pistols.

"Well the..." Tom started only for the speakers came alive.

" _To the Furies family, you either take yourself to us or we start killing students, starting with Astrid Hofferson, Mala Queen and Atali Wing."_ A man said.

"Well that answer what we do for our next move." Tom said.

"Well let's make our way over then." Hayden replied.

-o0o-

(Astrid and friends)

"Do you think they will come." Mala asked as they looked at their captures.

"They'll probably shoot us all anyway, including them." Atali said looking down.

"Maybe they won't co..." Astrid said wistfully getting interrupted by Tom Fury.

"Well well well, look what we have here." He said walking forward.

"Put your hands up, and come closer." The man said, as the rest of the men surrounded him.

"I have a different idea, you let those three girls go and we will let you guys leave alive." Tom said.

"Huh seems like that fire didn't show you any respect then." A man said smiling, making several people gasp including the three captors.

"So you were the people who decided to burn down our house, do you know how annoying that was, we had to move to our other house, it took five hours just to start up our truck to get here this morning." Tom said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah that was us, now surrender."

"Nah, Hayden now." Tom says, as gunfire rings out, Hayden stepping out of the shadows.

Walking slowly towards them with a raised pistol, methodically firing into all the men surrounding the girls and students.

This surprised everyone, Hayden and Tom had guns, and were beating the forces they were facing.

"Shoot him, shoot him now!" The man calls out raising his own pistol to fire at Hayden.

The remaining men began firing at him, the screams from the three girls filling the air as they thought Hayden would turn into a pincushion.

The gunfire soon stopped as they ran out of bullets in their clips, all expecting the boy to fall over.

"Oh you have made a big mistake." Tom said raising his pistols now.

Half an hour later they were all dead, gunned down by the two Furies. "What just happened." multiple students asked as they couldn't believe that the two new people at the academy.

"Now who ordered you to attacks us?" Tom asked turning to the leader of the men who they had saved for questioning.

"I'm not telling you anything." He replied stubbornly.

"Very well, Hayden." He nodded towards him.

Hayden then takes him away to who knows where, to do who knows what.

Returning a few minutes later, he spoke to Tom in a hushed tone.

"It was..."

 **Well another chapter done, Please PM or review to ask if I should change this story to M and add more mature content.**

 **Either way I will keep writing it.**

 **Just something I just noticed, the Tom in the first chapter is not the same one as this and the second one.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
